1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a single crystal of semiconductor material by means of a method which differs from the known zone pulling (Fz process) substantially because polycrystalline granules, instead of a polycrystalline stock ingot, supply the material for the growth of the single crystal. The present invention also relates to an apparatus which is suitable for the production of the single crystal.
2. The Prior Art
A process of the same general nature is already known from DE 19538020 A1. The granules are melted in a vessel and fed to a melt which is located on the growing single crystal. The growth of the single crystal is maintained by an equilibrium between molten granules fed to the melt and solidifying fractions of the melt.